


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #004 - Daddy

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ranmaru, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, top reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Reiji likes being called daddy. Ranmaru likes getting fucked.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 16





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #004 - Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of reiji's event starting tonight, he gets his prompt early 💚
> 
> daddy kink isn't my thing, but I wanted to try it anyway

Reiji hooked his thumbs into the striped green panties that adorned Ranmaru’s hips and were paired with a black crop top that displayed ‘Daddy’s Slut’ emblazoned on the front in a bright gold, glitter font. Reiji had bought his husband the shirt as a joke years ago when they were overseas, but Ranmaru still dug it out from the depths of their drawers for time to time just to surprise his beloved. It was definitely one article of clothing that could get Reiji instantly hard as soon as he saw Ranmaru in it because he always knew what was going to happen afterwards.

“Daddy...” Ranmaru said as he lifted his hips for Reiji to tug the panties off, “how do you want me?”

“Mmm...” Reiji pondered as he ran his hands along Ranmaru’s sides, his pronounced hips, and then dragged a single finger up his hardened cock, “on your stomach, baby.”

No matter how long they’d been together, Reiji would never tire of the gorgeous view of his husband’s ass sitting so nicely in the air for him. He grabbed at those cheeks and gave them a healthy squeeze as he licked at his lips. Neither of them were in a rush as they’d taken the week off and stashed their cell phones in the kitchen drawer for absolutely no distractions. 

It turned out nicer than Reiji expected if he were to be honest, his husband could be so prickly at times and they’d been nearly run ragged with work as of late. A tiny voice in his head still chimed in with unwanted thoughts about how Ranmaru was only with him out of pity, but it was easy to shut off just by looking at their rings. They were more than just symbols of marriage, they represented just how much they’d been through together with their kouhais, Quartet Night, and their extremely strong bond.

“How long are you going to make me wait, daddy?” Ranmaru said as he wriggled his hips in anticipation, “I want you...”

“I was just thinking of how much I love you, Ran-Ran~” Reiji gave his backside a light slap before leaning forward to kiss at his tailbone, “you’re always so good for daddy.”

“Lame,” Ranmaru murmured as Reiji slapped his ass again while his lips slipped lower. Reiji fondly remembered all of the kinks they’d explored together, most of which were a one and done type of thing, but something about this just stuck around. Ranmaru liked to blame it on his daddy issues and their perverted fans, but Reiji knew that his husband loved to be pampered and spoiled, even if he rarely allowed for it. So it was always a nice treat when Ranmaru would lay himself out like this to be devoured.

Reiji licked a slow, long stripe up Ranmaru’s hole and got a cute moan out of it. 

“I want you to be vocal for me, baby, I have to know how much you love this,” Reiji said before giving another lick and squeeze to his ass. Ranmaru cursed at the sensation and curled his fingers into the bed sheets beneath him as Reiji continued licking at him. 

“More, don’t stop daddy,” Ranmaru pleaded as Reiji pushed in a finger alongside his tongue. It was hard to believe at one time his partner was completely against any tongue going near his ass, but it only took some time and slight begging on Reiji’s part to make him realize just what he was missing out on. Heck, Ranmaru may have loved it a little  _ too  _ much with how he’d practically tackle Reiji after a shower when he was feeling especially horny. 

“I need more of your fingers daddy...” Ranmaru moaned as his hips bucked back on Reiji, “please, please give me  _ more _ .”

Also, the begging, good lord if getting Ranmaru to beg was like pulling teeth when they started sleeping together. Reiji added in a second digit as he licked around his sensitive, greedy hole. He still wasn’t big on outright begging, but this was a special case for his man and Reiji definitely wasn’t going to risk impeding it.

“Yeah, right there, don’t stop,” Ranmaru said as his back was so beautifully arc’d, “ _ daddy _ ... I love you.”

Reiji answered that by delivering a soft bite to his ass while quickly pushing in another finger to get him nicely stretched. His own cock was throbbing between his legs and with Ranmaru acting like a model slut today, he’s not sure if he could hold back much longer. Ah, there really was no one else who ever managed to get him this riled up and likely never would be.

Love was one hell of an aphrodisiac. 

Reiji pumped his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing them and quickly replacing them with his cock. He reached out to curl a finger underneath the choker on Ranmaru’s neck as he fully sheathed himself inside that familiar, encompassing heat. His husband groaned as Reiji began to fuck into him at a punishing, nearly brutal pace, just as he liked it. 

“You feel so amazing on daddy’s cock,” Reiji said as his hand was now holding the back of Ranmaru’s neck in a firm grip, “your ass loves swallowing me up so much, what a good boy.”

Ranmaru could only moan and whine in response as Reiji didn’t let up on his ass in the slightest. He’d definitely be worn out after this, but it was always worth it just to hear those sweet sounds of pleasure from the bassist. Honestly it was ridiculous what that voice could do on stage and within their bedroom and Reiji may have sported a few boners after performances with him.

And of course Ranmaru knew.

“Can you cum on daddy’s cock for me, Ranmaru? I know you can,” Reiji said as he knew well by know when his lover was close, “I would be proud of you if you did~”

“Rei...!” Ranmaru gasped after a few more moments of intense pounding from the man above him. Reiji then pulled out and flipped Ranmaru onto his back before sliding his cock back into his slick hole. Oh goodness, he looked so fucked out and delicious while taking his husband’s dick.

“Cum inside me, daddy,” Ranmaru said as he wrapped his legs around Reiji’s waist, “ _ now _ .”

“Demanding,” Reiji replied as he rested his hands on either side of Ranmaru’s head and drove into him. It took a few more thrusts and Ranmaru’s chanting of his name empty himself within his husband. Ranmaru typically didn’t like getting cum inside, so that was an even nicer treat.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, old man,” Ranmaru murmured as Reiji was perfectly comfortable just slumped on top of him, his dick still snug inside of him. Reiji let out a small whine as Ranmaru went to shove him off and rolled onto his back beside him. He watched with a pleased smile on his lips as Ranmaru left the bed with his cum dripping down his thigh.

Daddy was definitely ready for a nice nap now. 

**Author's Note:**

> ganba if ur tiering!! hope porn can motivate u to rise again to t1.
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
